


Beautiful With You

by DarkenedI



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedI/pseuds/DarkenedI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I wrote while listening to Beautiful With You by Halestorm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v65slOAVKqw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



Aria knew she was gorgeous, hell, she depended on being stunning in some circumstances. People complimented her, sincerely or not it didn't matter she knew what she was. Then there was Tevos, she looked at the bracelet that hadn't left her wrist since that day on Nevos, it brought a small smile to her face. Until Tevos she knew she was sexy, wanted, gorgeous, hot, pick your complementary adjective. Tevos called her beautiful, awed and worshipful at times, others it was soft, waking up next to her in their bed; beautiful. She felt the same about Tevos. The way she plead, spoke in broken Thessian, even during vid-calls, Tevos never ceased to be perfection.   
Her Omega apartments had changed since Tevos, less sharp Turian sculpture and more swooping lines, she had softened too, in a few small ways. Her hand went less to her pistol, she spoke fewer orders to kill. Not a great deal fewer, but it was a change. Tevos had shown her diplomacy, in this, and so many other ways she had changed her. Tevos knew the ruthless warlord she had to be, and her protection of Omega station and its one rule would never waver. Tevos understood, and still called her beautiful.  
Tevos had masterfully raised her to the very basest parts of her soul. Took everything she had to give and still loved her. She had helped with Liselle, brought her Lycoris, and showed her the most wonderful thing she had ever comprehended: Strength from others is not a weakness. Love is not a weakness, through Tevos she loved again. Samara was right about Liselle, she would go through it all again, knowing it would end the same. Same with Tevos, through all their faults and close calls Tevos hadn't wavered. To Tevos, she wasn't a mistake, a fling, or an exciting scandal. To Tevos she was Aria, her bondmate, her other half.

To Tevos, she was beautiful.


End file.
